Silence is Golden
by Gasaway Alley
Summary: A lazy afternoon is spent making love in an old abandoned Chevy. Winner of a host's pick in the Quickie Contest. AH/Peter/Charlotte.


**Penname:** Gasaway Alley

**Title:** Silence is Golden

**Summary:** A lazy afternoon is spent love-making in an old abandoned truck. AH Peter/Charlotte

**Word Count: **500

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight characters and Chevrolet are owned by their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. At least I think it's not. One never quite knows.

**Picture prompt used:** workinit

**Naughty Beta: Viola Cornuta**

BTW - This will not allow me to format it so the paragraphs can be seen better.

* * *

><p>Sweetly entangled, the lovers paid no heed to how heavily the old Chevy whinged at being disturbed by their afternoon rendezvous. Sitting on weathered rubber and steel wheels,<p>

the oxidized leaf-springs pleaded to be left alone while dusty rust fell from the chassis, powdering the ground like tiny ant hills before twirling away on the breeze. Buried in the

disintegrating foam, metal coils in the bench seat shrilled, '_leave us be, leave us be', _in time with the transgressors' movements. The truck having been robbed of its doors, was

abandoned in a field of Texas sweet-grass where miles upon miles of barbwire fence rambled on like thorny guitar strings, quartering the land into thousands of cattle-grazing

acreage.

"Jesus, are you trying to kill me?" Peter wheezed.

"Shut up and enjoy the ride," Charlotte panted.

Peter's shirt dangled precariously alongside Charlotte's gingham sun-dress on the steering column. His jeans were pushed to the tops of his boots and his belt-buckle beat

a staccato rhythm on the raised metal bell-housing where the zipper flopped open. Her freckle-kissed skin gleamed in the wash of the summer sun, her breasts swung in a tight

arc while she rode him with the enthusiasm of a hummingbird. He looked between them and watched the the glossy purple head of his cock split her feather lips as he urged her

faster by guiding her hips with his long, sure fingers.

Heady motes of orgasm swirled in his belly, and he screwed his eyes shut as a last-line defense against coming; really so he couldn't see the fall of her dark hair shining while

it brushed the back of his sensitive knuckles.

"Baby, I need you to slow down," Peter begged.

"You want me to slow down?" she asked innocently. Charlotte ground down, mashing pubis to pubis, not rising anymore, but hulaing her hips in small circles. "Better?"

Peter used the incline of the decaying steel floor, praying his boots didn't break through, to drive his shaft up harder. No, this was worse. Now he felt every centimeter of

Charlotte's fleecy-soft curves hugging him. His balls began to palpitate with his heartbeat, the under-seam of skin pulling into tight ruffles as pent-up fluid threatened thickly.

"No." He had to push her there first. Yanking lightly on her hair, Charlotte obeyed by leaning back onto the dash to give him access to her clit. He licked his thumb and went

to work on the iridescent purl while she jumped and bucked. "Come here," he growled.

Charlotte acquiesced by shoving her breasts into his face. Peter swooped and sucked on her right nipple. Hard. Her hands steadied herself on his wide shoulders as the fall

of her hair nearly blocked out the sun like filtered blinds. He released the rosy flesh to press his lips heavily to hers, his tongue darting right into her mouth. Her hot channel

banded him in iron as her clit fluttered and rippled while shock waves gripped her violently. Triggered by her delicious orgasm, Peter cried out raggedly, curled his hips up and

released deep. She bowed backward with the onslaught, hissing raggedly.

When the world righted itself, he kissed his fey woman without urgency, and the Chevy, now still, settled happily back into its golden silence.

* * *

><p><strong>This was winner of a MandyLeigh87's host pick in the Quickie Contest here on FF. I got an awesome banner portraying this bit of summer fun. Go check this out! http :  mandyleigh87 . blogspot . com/2011/04/quickie-contest-winners . html - just close it in - link is also on my profile.**

Okay - leave some loves. My voyeuristic couple is waiting on pins and needles! Even the reluctant grumpy old Chevy is curious to see what you think.

xoxo - Gasaway Alley (Apie)


End file.
